AS THE BALL DROPS!
by NICHA
Summary: Basically what the title says: this is all about Naruto, Sasuke, and balls dropping... On New Years, of course. Part 2 of The Writer series.
1. As the Ball Drops!

**Title: AS THE BALL DROPS!**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

Rate: T

Genre: Comedy/ Romance/ General

Notes: I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT I GOT MY SAT IIs OUT OF THE WAY! I AMMMMMMMMMM FINISHED! (And now I write for you people and immerse myself in fanfics all day long! BlackAdder! Merlin! FMA Brotherhood! Sherlock! Bakuman (not to be confused with Baku_g_an)!)

**This is a sequel to INSPIRATION (my other fanfic) … And I'm really late with this Christmas fic because I haven't been in contact with the computer for a bit…**

.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"A Brothel," he spoke.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sakura perked up from her book, "Did you just say, 'a _Brothel'_?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, Sakura," he admitted, "That was my first thought when I woke up this morning. From the moment that I could think, I thought 'Naruto… your next story will take place… in a Brothel…!"

Sakura snorted, "Well, I really think that you should write something about Christmas instead. You know, since it's the Holiday season, and all…"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then looked up at her, "Santa's Brothel!" he thought proudly.

The pink haired girl shivered and then facepalmed, "Please… I… I don't want to… I don't want to think… about that…." she whimpered.

"Full of elves… I don't know, Sakura—" Naruto mused, "Santa's completely straight, right?"

"Please! Please stop this! You don't know what you're saying!" his friend cried out, "Talk about… talk about… How's Sasuke! How is Sasuke doing?" she begged desperately, "He's doing great, right? The… the piano… and… his playing…"

"Sakura, are you trying to change the subject? He's fine. You know that. He's only in room 407, you know… We all live in the same apartment building," Naruto shrugged, "Besides, it's not like… I hang out with that Bastard a lot…" he flushed a little.

Sakura sighed silently, glad to be off the subject, "R-right… So," she pressed, "What are your plans…?"

"For what?"

"You know…"

"… What?"

"Christmas!"

"Work."

"No!" Sakura slammed her hands down on her thighs, "That's not right! What did you get him?"

Naruto scoffed, "Nothing."

A hand covered pained green eyes, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"You…" Sakura groaned, "It's because you don't know what to get him, right? You've never once gone through a Christmas without giving others presents. Not even to Sai…"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned and nodded, "I guess there's a first time for everything!"

"…He might hate you."

"Even more than he already does?"

"Even more than he loves you."

The blond shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "No he wouldn't." He looked at his friend, "He— he wouldn't! _Nobody_ can get past our level of hate for each other!"

His next glance was met with a dry stare.

"He won't…" he balked, "Stop _liking_ me, right?"

The young woman sighed with a tone that held a hint of humor, "I don't know…"

.

Sasuke looked at the computer screen and frowned, "Hm," he sighed, "This is insane. I don't have any time this week for anything— how the Hell am I supposed to sleep?" the brunet man continued to type on the keyboard at a nervous pace. He muttered, "Christmas, maybe… but then again, I have those events to go to…"

His phone went off.

He looked at the ringing device and snorted.

It continued to ring, and continued to rankle at his nerves.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, "WHAT?" the young man shouted, "WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?"

"…"

"ANSWER! NOW!"

The person on the other end cleared their throat. "Hello, B-bastard…"

_Naruto_… he thought to himself, "Hn? What do you want?" the man unintentionally growled, "Can't you see I'm busy?" he got up from his seat and began to pace the room out of boredom.

"Hey! Just cuz I'm the only one nice enough to call you ever—"

"You're not." He stopped and looked at his calendar, confirming his schedule for the next few weeks…

Man, he was busy.

Naruto prodded further, "Well, then, did you have fun business calls?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Well," he grunted, "My ex called… two of my exes, actually," the brunet smirked as he heard a choking sound from the other side, "And it seems that I'm busy for the rest of the year… happy now?" Sasuke snapped.

.

"Nee? Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura pat her friend rapidly on the back, "Keep coughing!" she shouted, "Don't stop!" Once her friend stopped, she began to interrogate him again, "What happened?"

Naruto's face was heavily flushed, and there were tears in his eyes from coughing so much. He cleared his throat, "Sasuke… is _booked_."

"Yeah, so?" Sakura asked, "He's busy today—"

Naruto looked at her with a haunted expression on his face, "He's booked _forever_!" he gasped, now on the floor, "His exes called— they're— they're going to take him away from meh… eh…" He now had her by the hem of her skirt.

She sighed, "Oh, God..."

.

Sasuke sighed, "It didn't take much to break his heart this time around. I wonder what'll happen next call…"

He took a glance at the calendar, "… I actually _may_ be free on New Years day…" he murmured jadedly, "huh…"

And with that, he grabbed the remote from his couch and flipped the channel. The woman on the screen bared her teeth into the camera, "Today's weather will be…"

.

"…" Sakura bit her lip, the air around her turning cold as her face burned, "Naruto…" she growled, "You got dumped, so you're… looking at _porn…_?" The pink haired woman shrieked, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET HIM TO RESPECT YOU IN THE LEAST IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT NAKED _WOMEN_!"

Naruto turned to her slowly, "You _do_ know that you scream really loud and he could probably hear you… right?" he turned away and mumbled, "What should I do… look at naked men instead…?"

"LOOKING AT NAKED MEN—?"

"WILL _YOU_ SHUT UP ALREADY?" Naruto shouted back, "YOU ARE _SERIOUSLY_ EVEN MORE EMBARASSING THAN JIRAYA EVER WAS—!"

"OH— YOU MEAN THAT PORN WRITER? HE EMBARRASSED YOU?" Sakura was right up in his face; she was taunting him and he knew it…

But he was too hot-blooded to care.

"YEAH—" he said—loudly, "AND I SAW LOTS OF ***S and ******S TOO!"

There was a knock on the door and the two stopped mid-banter. They detached and Sakura stepped to the door and opened it. She gasped and a shadow passed over her face, "Ah… uh… hi…" she stuttered.

Sasuke looked blankly into the room, his eyes meeting with Naruto's for a quick split second, "Would you guys mind _shutting_ _up_?" he inquired.

"Ah-haha-hah…" Sakura gasped, "Don't you care that he's reading porn…?"

The dry expression was still in place, "No. Why would I?" he asked, shrugging, "Besides, if that's his outlet—"

"IT'S NOT!" Naruto claimed, rushing forward to the door and pushing Sakura to the side in the process, "I'm not…" he saw Sasuke's eyes flicker to the side and he realized in horror that he _was_, in fact, still holding onto an open magazine with a very naked woman on it.

"…"

"I'm outta here."

"No— wait…"

.

Naruto was sulking.

And the sulking… was definitely building up into writer's block.

He stared up at the ceiling.

.

Sakura knocked on the door of room 307.

She listened.

She waited.

"Hey, Naruto?"

She waited.

She knocked again.

"Hey, other Blonde Idiot?"

She sighed, "Listen, I know you're busy, but if you can make Ino's New Years Party… That would be fun, right?"

She waited.

The door opened a bit and her "other Blonde Idiot" friend peeked out the crack.

He sighed, "…My editor wants this done by the third… I don't think I _can_…"

She smiled, "Well, I'll keep the offer open if you need a break, alright?"

He nodded.

Then he "sneakily" looked up at the ceiling.

She smirked.

.

It was now New Years Day…

And Naruto didn't give a fuck— the damn story was already late from his first deadline and the only reason he had an extension was because he went down on all fours and had to bark to his boss…

Not an experience he wanted to repeat.

Now… how to get this all done by Monday without going bald…

.

Sasuke picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

A familiar voice, "Hello, Sasuke!"

"… Yeah, Sakura?"

"Why don't you play something for Naruto? He's got some writer's block again, I think," she said, trying to keep the noise from the party out of the conversation, "That's probably the reason he didn't come to the party that you didn't really want to go to anyways."

He sighed and looked at his piano, "Whatever…" the man mumbled, "Bye."

"Bye!"

Sasuke listened to the dial tone for a brief moment and then hung up, taking in the sound for a moment. He shook his head, "It's not like I can concentrate anyways," he grumbled, heading to the door.

.

"Hey, Idiot!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He bolted up from his chair and hurried to the door, "Bastard?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

The brunet looked at his watch, "There are… Three minutes and forty… thirty-eight seconds until midnight," he stated.

There was a blank look on Naruto's face, "… Yeah, so?" he asked.

Sasuke glared. "Move," he growled, pushing past him and then dropping onto the sofa. He reached for the remote and clicked the TV on, "News is on Channel 1, right?"

The blond nodded dumbly.

"Watch the ball drop with me."

"Hey, why are you blushing?"

"…"

It took a moment to sink in before Naruto grinned, finally understanding. He shut his laptop screen and sat down next to the other, "Thanks, Bastard."

"… Hn."

Naruto turned to look at the man beside him and reached over in an attempt to capture Sasuke's lips with his own.

He missed.

Sasuke had cringed away slightly, causing Naruto's lips to land on the corner of his mouth, "Ten."

Naruto drew back, a bit surprised, but then he laughed, "You are _so_ uptight!"

"Eight."

Sasuke shivered a bit and moved away from Naruto's roaming lips again.

"Cold?" the blond tried.

"No— Five."

"Four," Naruto chirped.

"Three."

"Bastard."

Sasuke turned to look at he other for the insulting comment, "Idiot."

And just as the ball hit the ground…

Naruto leaned in and finally got Sasuke right on the lips.

.

"Hey, Sasuke… I know that his is a little late, but…" Naruto flushed, looking into the other man's dark eyes… "Do you think that Santa's straight?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shivered at the thought, "What are you _talking_ about?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**Hahahah— I actually wanted to have this thing out to you guys by Christmas… Yeah, that didn't really work out too well since I couldn't get anywhere near a computer at all!**

… **So I made it into a NEW YEARS FIC!**

**:D**

**(Please Review!)**

**-Sohei NICHA**


	2. All I Want For Christmaaaaaaaaaaaas…

**AS THE BALL DROPS!**

**Sohei NICHA**

.

I don't know if anyone has actually read this story (eheheh,) but I wanted to keep going and telling what _actually_ happened on Christmas day for the two boys. Sasuke was, of course, busy with his job and stuff; Naruto, on the other hand, was… doing other stuff…

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmaaaaaaaaaaaas~…**

.

Sasuke looked around the bus station, a deep frown upon his face. The trip to Karin and Suigetsu's party was already inconvenient, but the Christmas Eve crowd was almost _unbearable_… Almost like…

He growled furiously and then glared at a passerby who jumped away at the sudden and frightening action.

_Control yourself, Sasuke,_ he thought, _forget about that Idiot or it'll affect your performance later…_

But all he could think about was an obnoxious voice, the currently non-existent sun, and the sky as snow began to float down in feathery clumps…

He bit his lip and stole a quick glance at a bookstore that stood at the other side of the street. He looked at his watch and then decided that he _was_, in fact, going to go over there…

However, this detour was definitely not to look at the promotional posters that happened to feature Naruto's latest release…

He wanted to look at… manga—no—uh, that wasn't right—literature. He wanted to look for a good book—he wanted to look for a…

He stepped in through the doors and there was an immediate and noticeable difference between the air outside and the air inside. Sasuke looked around, noticing first the books and then the café.

Mmmm… the smell of coffee would have been tempting if Sasuke drank coffee, but he didn't.

And, so, he turned right to the books.

.

He bought a book.

That was all he was going to ever admit.

Ever.

…And now he was going to go right back onto a bus and get to Suigetsu and Karin's apartment.

For his job.

To sing.

And play the piano.

While acting happy.

…The "happy" part might not work out so much though…

.

Sasuke looked around and finally spotted the hosts of the party. They saw him from the other side of the streets and then two mischievous grins came over their faces. They both came toward him like predators advancing on prey, "Sasuke!" they both said in unison; the two glared at each other briefly before clasping hands and going back to smile at their "ex".

"Suigetsu..." he smiled politely, "Karin..."

Karin flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "We're so glad you could make it!" she beamed, "Also, thanks for singing some songs— we just love your voice so much— we've missed it since you left!"

"Yeah," Suigetsu grinned, flipping his own blue hair in mockery of his girlfriend, "I've especially missed it when it's all breathy and screaming my nay-ay-mehhh!" He crumpled to the floor, foot currently throbbing in pain.

Karin looked proudly at her work, "So," she smiled affectionately, "The piano is over here. Let me show you to it."

"Red-headed Bitch."

"Cock-sucking..." the woman glared, trying to think of a good comeback, "Puddle..." she growled.

"The party, Karin," Sasuke reminded.

"Ah, yes!"

The brunet sighed. The two hated each other; how were they "together"?

Love was really weird, wasn't it?

His mind wandered, and somehow, it went to blue eyes and blond hair and a loud voice...

His stopped and his eyes twitched as he stood there in the middle of the street, frozen.

Karin stopped, "Ah? Sasuke, you alright?"

"You must have broken him with your annoying voice," Suigetsu joked, "Hey, Sasuke, you alright?"

The other man grit his teeth, "Yeah," he growled.

A shiver ran down the others' spines, "Y-you don't sound alright..." they thought.

Suigetsu and Karin shared a slightly worried look.

Suigetsu spoke up, "Hey, Sasuke, if you don't really want to, you don't have to sing. It's fine. We have CDs..."

"And iTunes," Karin added, "So, if you need to go somewhere else..."

Sasuke shook his head, "When do I sing?"

.

Naruto looked around his apartment and sighed, "Yeah," he grumbled, "I don't wanna do this... If only I could make another me... He'd be hard-working... And write all of my stories for me... And then Tsunade wouldn't send her lackeys after me... And I also wouldn't have had to bark like a dog..."

He looked up at the crack on the ceiling.

Nothing.

He sighed and frowned at his computer screen...

Never before had he found the computer this boring—

Except for when he had to look for scholarships and apply to colleges.

So yeah...

Good times being 18...

But hopefully never again.

.

"_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you in my arms_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..."_

As Sasuke continued to sing, he closed his eyes, already knowing where every key lay on the piano. He thought about when he told the two that he would be moving to a new city; he thought about arriving at his new home— coming back from grocery shopping the next day only to find his door worn down...

Meeting the Idiot that lived on the floor just below him...

_"All I want for Christmas is—"_

Blue eyes and blond hair, a loud voice, a smile that flashed at him almost too brightly for him too look at; that annoying voice, saying all too cheerfully, "Hey, Bastard, you Prick—"

"NARUTO?" he roared, slamming his fists on the piano. Sasuke stood up and glared heavily at the offending instrument. Then, it hit him—

He gasped and looked around awkwardly.

The crowd stared back at him, just as awkwardly, and just as silently.

He cleared his throat.

On the other side of the room Karin and Suigetsu stopped what they were doing. There was a slightly horrified expression on the red head's face; on her boyfriend's face was an expression that was a mix of shock and amusement.

Suigetsu snapped out of his surprise first, "Ah, uhm— KARIN!" he yelled.

"Suigetsu?" Karin said hesitantly, turning to look at him.

He met her eyes and motioned with his head to the frozen Uchiha.

"Oh!" she got it, "SUIGETSU!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

.

"Alright, be safe! Love you, goodbye!"

Sasuke leaned on the wall next to the door, Suigetsu by his side. They looked at each other.

"Love you! Bye! See you soon!" Karin blew a kiss after the departing people. She sighed,

"...That was the last of them," she said, closing the door, "So," she definitely wasn't going to beat around the bush, "what's got you so riled up? You never react like that."

"... Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, "There's just this..."

"This...?" Suigetsu pushed off from the wall, interested.

"This... Guy that..." he couldn't help it— he looked down at the floor.

"Guy?" Karin bit her lip and a slight flush came over her features, "Yeah? Don't stop. Go on."

Sasuke looked up, a flame in his eyes, "This stupid _idiot_!" he snarled, "I can't stop thinking about him- his annoying voice; the way he tells me I'm a prick—!"

Karin deadpanned, "Oh..." she mumbled, "This is a lot less exciting than I originally thought it would be... How complicated..."

There was an angry flush on the young man's cheeks, "That Idiot!" he said through clenched teeth, "I hate him!"

Suigetsu laughed, "How much?" he pried. Karin elbowed him, a warning look in her eyes. He winked at her and waved his hand lightly.

"So much."

"Well, you know, they say that there's a fine line between love and hate," Suigetsu chastised, "But enough about that, let's drink!"

.

"... An' then... He broke my door..."

Suigetsu and Karin looked at their completely peddled friend, beer bottles raised to their lips.

"Are you guys... List'ning?"

"Y-yeah..." Karin stuttered, "It's just that... You've gone over this part five times now..."

"Yeah, so, what happened afterwards?"

"Well..." Sasuke frowned and fell backwards onto the couch, "I bought him a gif' card... An'... He took me to lunch... An' then sometime af'er that... We kissed... Or somethin'..."

"Go on," Karin pressed.

"An' then... We fought... An' went out ag'n..."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Some storyteller we've got here," he grinned.

"Naru'o tells stories..."

"Alright, Sasuke, we understand," Karin sighed, "now, I think we're done. Let's get you to bed."

"'M not done yet—" the drunk young man whined, resisting as much as he could from the two hosts, "He... He's blon'... And has blue eyes... Whiskers... Mmmmmm... Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"_Whiskers_? Eh? A mustache?"

Karin glared, "Suigetsu, why the Hell did you think this was a good idea? He's kind of a mess!" she hissed.

"I know," the man replied, "it's cute, isn't it?"

"... No. It's not," Karin sighed, "I'll go get Advil for tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I don't need any."

"If I beat you up then you'll need some— it's for _Sasuke_!"

"Ah, that makes sense."

The redhead sighed and let her boyfriend tuck in their unconscious friend. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, "Advil, Advil, Advil..." she mumbled, rummaging through the medicine cabinet intently, "Where, oh, where are you... Eh?" she spotted a small electronic device on the coffee table and was immediately taken, "Ah? Is _this_ Naruto?" she picked up the cellphone and looked at the picture of an energetic-looking blond man with big blue eyes and, "Whiskers? Actual whiskers?" she laughed, "Ah, no. Tattoos? Scars?" She stopped and scrutinized the picture even further, "Who's that pink haired girl in the background?" she murmured. She shrugged, "I'm glad he's made friends..." Karin frowned, "But I wonder when he'll introduce us? New Years, maybe?" she burst out laughing, "No way! He'd _never_! He doesn't even know that we know about them— he's so drunk!"

.

Pain.

So much pain.

Everywhere.

"Sas—"

He cringed and curled up into a ball underneath the sheets at the loud noise. Light flooded in as the shades were roughly pulled open and he shut his eyes.

There was still too much light- too much bright yellow for him to bear.

Laughter.

"Ah— it's _hilarious_!"

Suigetsu...

"Don't tell me you don't think its funny too!"

"... All right, maybe a bit."

The brunet man growled from under the covers; Suigetsu laughed.

"You ready to go home, boy?"

Karin gently pulled the sheets away from Sasuke and handed him the pills.

The world seemed to spin a bit as he sat up. He closed his eyes and frowned, "Go home?"

Karin nodded, "You did great yesterday. I think it's time to go spend Christmas with people you love."

Sasuke snorted and popped the pills into his mouth, "My family is dead."

The two looked at each other and felt a synchronized facepalm coming up. One refrained. The other, however, slapped his face onto his palm; thus completing the action.

Karin handed Sasuke his cellphone, "Here, he called you when you were asleep."

"... Must've been bored last night," he muttered, flipping it open.

Oh yeah, and that fluttering in his chest—

Sasuke would never admit that _maybe_ he hoped that Naruto had sent him a nice message— maybe just this once...?

Maybe...

His eyes narrowed as the message opened.

"IDIOT!" he shouted, hurling it at the wall.

The device skimmed Suigetsu's face; he turned, watching the cellphone crash and clatter onto the floor.

Then, Sasuke grunted and settled himself back into the bed.

The other man sighed and wiped at his cheek, trying to take away the sensation of something blade-like against his flesh.

He and Karin stepped to the offensive _thing_ and looked at the screen.

"Ah, poor kid," Karin thought, looking at the picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed man's nostrils and possibly, his brain.

.

Sasuke had forced himself out of bed and onto a bus that maybe went to Konoha if that _was_ where he wanted to go that Christmas day.

He sighed, "He is such a... Stupid..."

He watched through the windows as the stores passed him by and saw the bookstore from just a day ago.

Sasuke frowned and took out the book he bought from the store. It wasn't a manga— he absolutely _refused_ to let himself buy a manga. Instead, it was a thin hardcover— almost as large as his laptop...

"The Toad, the Snake, and the Snail."

It was a children's book.

He looked at it and snorted, a slight smile gracing his features.

"How fitting. A kid writing a kids' book," he murmured, opening it to the first page.

"There once was a toad named Sanin..."

.

The bus stopped and he stepped out.

The now familiar city of Konoha was right before his eyes. Snow layered the balconies, the roofs and the streets; it was Christmas but something...

Something still wasn't right.

Sasuke trod through the now familiar streets back to his apartment in the now familiar building where he, Sakura, and Naruto lived.

He knew that he could walk there, knock on their doors and receive now familiar welcomes...

He knew that he was now only minutes away from them—

Only minutes away from _that_ guy…

And maybe, just maybe...

Since it was Christmas...?

He reached the doors to the building and stepped through them.

.

Sakura looked up from her coffee and her green eyes widened, "Hey!" she smiled, "What are you— I mean, Merry Christmas!"

Sasuke smiled politely, "Merry Christmas," he greeted.

Sakura shyly bit her lip, "What are _you_ doing here?" she inquired, "Aren't you supposed to be... 'booked'?" the pink haired woman grinned even further, "Or, at least that's what _Naruto_ said."

He shrugged a bit, "I'm off."

"Then, let's say hi!" she Took his arm and began to pull him up to room 307.

Sasuke tensed, "I—" he started, "I can do it..."

"Alone." That unsaid word hung in the air and she let him go, "Okay..." she said hesitantly, "You feeling alright?"

He smiled and started to walk away, "Of course I am."

No.

No— the truth was—

He was nervous as Hell.

Going up a flight of stairs didn't take him very long, and even if one were to triple the time it took him to climb a flight of stairs, there was no way that time could stretch to be as long as he needed it to be.

He was already at Naruto's door.

Sasuke gulped and put his bag down. He raised his hand to knock...

.

Naruto looked at the other; straight into their vulnerable eyes, "Bastar— I mean, Sasuke... I'm... I'm pretty sure I like you," he said simply. Suddenly he flushed, his whole face turning red as he looked into his reflection in the mirror, "Gah- no! I can't do it!" he crumpled into a ball on the ground, "How the Hell am I supposed to tell him my feelings if I can't even fantasize about being cool about it? Augh- God damn it— it's like being 18 again!" the blond thought to himself.

Sasuke.

The Bastard.

_The_ Bastard, and the only one for him— Naruto was pretty sure of it now.

"Sasuke, I like you a lot!"

He blushed again.

"Damnit!"

.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes; he sighed to himself and gently placed his hand onto the wooden door.

It was okay.

It was alright.

That guy was an idiot anyways; no matter how much he thought about him- no matter how much he wanted to be together...

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

He turned around and let his hand linger on the door for a slight second before picking his bag up again and walking up another flight to room 407—

The room right above room 307...

The room right above Naruto's.

.

**HAHAH— lol! You guys thought this was going to be just as happy and cute as the other two, didn't you?**

**Well, no. you guys already (must've known) knew that they didn't get to see each other on Christmas.**

…**And it's not Christmas, so there won't be a happy ending for this one.**

**And nobody reviewed, so I'm feeling sadistic and spiteful.**

**Haaaah, I'm immature.**

**Love, Sohei NICHA.**


End file.
